The subject matter disclosed herein relates to aircrafts and, more particularly, to a sensor system for a wing panel assembly of an aircraft, as well as a method of monitoring a wing panel assembly.
High lift systems involve multiple wing panels which move in synchronous motion. Inter-slat sensors are required to detect a disconnect condition which could allow panels to become skewed. The sensors must allow some motion to accommodate normal motion attributed to tolerances, thermals, deflections, and deployment, while still detecting the disconnect condition at safe levels. Commonly, sensor arms, a conductive fuse, and a striker pin on an opposing panel are employed. The sensor arms must be long enough to remain engaged with the pin during normal motion, but yet not interfere with structure during detection. Interferences are common if the normal motions of the slat panels are significant.